Field
The described embodiments relate to, inter alia, wireless communications, wireless electronic devices, and techniques for generating identifiers and receipts related to financial transactions conducted by electronic devices via wireless communication.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface (such as a near-field-communication interface). Because of the popularity of these electronic devices and the convenience provided by this wireless-communication capability, there is increasing interest in using electronic devices to conduct financial transactions.
One approach for using cellular telephones (and, more generally, portable electronic devices) to conduct financial transactions is based on near-field communication. In particular, during a financial transaction a user may bring their cellular telephone in proximity to a point-of-sale terminal. When the user does this, financial information (such as information associated with the user's credit card) may be wirelessly communicated to the point-of-sale terminal.
In spite of the considerable effort already devoted to the development of technology in the area of wireless financial transactions and related areas, further improvements would be desirable.